


Na casa dos Cartman

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Public Display of Affection, Sleeping Together
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Um temporal deixa Stan e Kenny ilhados na casa de Cartman, e agora eles têm que lidar com o quão PDA são ele e Kyle juntos.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Na casa dos Cartman

Uma forte chuva caía do lado de fora da casa dos Cartman, as gotas de água batendo contra o vidro como se estivessem tentando estilhaçá-lo e invadir o recinto para perturbar a paz dos quatro garotos que haviam acabado de terminar a lição de casa. Com um grande projeto a ser apresentado na semana seguinte, o grupo de adolescentes desmiolados decidiu ir à casa de um deles para terminarem logo a desgraça do trabalho, para, assim, ficarem livres para jogar videogames o dia todo. Mas agora estavam ilhados naquele asilo de loucos até o dia seguinte.

Na verdade, a casa da maioria deles, Kenny sendo a exceção, eram próximas uma da outra - Kyle e Cartman eram vizinhos, inclusive -, os garotos estavam apenas com preguiça de sair na chuva.

\- Tá certo. Ok. Tchau, mãe. - disse Stan ao telefone pouco antes de desligar. Já que não estavam em condições de sair e voltar para casa, os amigos estavam ligando para as mães para avisar que dormiriam na casa do gorducho do grupo naquela noite tempestuosa. - Minha mãe disse que tudo bem. Pelo menos ela é sensata a ponto de não me deixar pegar um resfriado.

\- A sua pelo menos não deu um chilique por você estar dormindo na casa do seu namorado. - rebateu Kyle, balançando as pernas erguidas no braço do sofá. - Eric, me passa mais um cigarro, faz favor.

Já faz mais de três anos que Cartman e Kyle estavam em um relacionamento e nenhum de seus amigos se acostumou com o ruivo o chamando pelo primeiro nome, ou eles dividindo as coisas. De todos os casais de South Park, aquele com certeza era o mais inusitado - apesar de que ninguém se surpreendeu quando eles começaram a ficar juntos. A tensão sexual entre eles sempre foi uma das mais óbvias.

\- Vocês não transaram ainda? - perguntou Kenny, apoiando-se no encosto do sofá. Já que a mãe do judeu estava fazendo tanto alarde por ele dormir na casa de Cartman, teria que ter uma razão por trás, não é?

Kyle soltou a fumaça do cigarro pela boca e fez que não com a cabeça antes de dar mais uma tragada. Os olhos de Kenny se arregalaram e seus olhos azuis alternaram entre o gorducho, o ruivo e Stan, acabando por parar em Kyle.

\- Caralho, tu ainda é virgem?

Mais uma vez negou com a cabeça.

\- Só não fazemos por pedido _dele_. - apontou para Cartman sem tirar os olhos do loiro. - Não é que eu não queira ou nunca tenha fodido ninguém, é ele que não quer.

\- Ay! Não foi decisão só minha ir devagar! - apontou Eric, franzindo o cenho e fazendo bico.

\- É, mas a ideia foi sua, bundão.

Stan e Kenny se entreolharam, trocando a mesma conversa mental que tinham sempre que Kyle e Cartman começavam a discutir sua relação em público - o que era sempre.

\- Muito bem, garotos, - chamou Liane ao entrar na sala. - Agora que suas mães deixaram vocês ficarem, apenas peguem suas coisas e levem para o quarto do Eric. Eu levarei colchões para vocês, mas temo que só vamos ter dois.

O silêncio pareceu mais pesado do que de costume entre os quatro garotos. Eric fitou Kyle de soslaio e lançou-lhe um sorriso de falsa inocência quando seus olhares se cruzaram. Conhecendo o gorducho da forma que conhecia, ele sabia exatamente do que ele estava atrás, ou melhor, de quem.

\- Ugh, tá bom. - disse ele, derrotado.

\- Oba! - Cartman comemorou, mas Kenny e Stan continuavam mergulhados na escuridão.

Os quatro dispararam em direção ao quarto, ouvindo apenas um último grito de Liane ao fundo:

\- Não esqueçam de levar suas coisas para o quarto.

\- Tá bom, manhê! - responder o gorducho, parando no meio da escada e sorrindo perversamente com o canto da boca.

Os olhos castanhos focaram, pela segunda vez naquela noite, em Kyle, que não estava gostando nada da atenção que seu namorado resolveu dar à si naquele dia.

\- Cartman, você nem ouse… - rosnou, sua voz soando como um aviso.

Mas Eric não tinha medo de Kyle.

Com uma rapidez que ninguém viu, o gorducho arrebatou o ruivo em seus braços, jogando-o por cima de seus ombros como se fosse um saco de batatas.

\- ME COLOCA NO CHÃO, CARALHO! - gritou o ruivo.

\- No chão do meu quarto eu ponho.

Eric seguiu para o quarto em meio a altas gargalhadas, Stan e Kenny seguindo atrás com o rosto vermelho de vergonha. Aqueles dois eram muito constrangedores. Tá que eles podiam ter esperado muito tempo para (finalmente) parar de cu doce e assumirem que gostam um do outro, mas não quer dizer que deviam ser tão PDA assim. Não sabiam o quão sem graça era para as pessoas que eram obrigadas a vê-los assim? Já bastava Tweek e Craig se pegando nos fundos da cantina, não precisavam de mais gente esfregando a felicidade de não ser solteiro na cara dos outros.

Chegando ao quarto do gorducho, os garotos decidiram jogar um pouco de videogame enquanto o jantar não ficava pronto. Dividiram os controles e quem iria jogar em cada turno e ligaram o console, a logo de Blair Witch aparecendo ao selecionarem o jogo.

Em algum momento, Cartman abriu uma live para seu canal na Twitch e direcionou a câmera bem na cara de seus amigos, capturando cada minúsculo movimento que fizessem em vídeo. Os garotos não se importavam, pois já estavam acostumados, então simplesmente seguiram com o jogo normalmente.

Passaram umas duas ou três horas jogando incessantemente, tomando sustos aqui e ali enquanto passavam o controle uns aos outros quando morriam. O engraçado é que, quando chegava a vez de Cartman e ele acabava morrendo ou tomando qualquer tipo de susto, ele se agarrava à blusa de Kyle, que estava sentado ao seu lado, como uma criança pequena. Era fofo ao mesmo tempo que PDA. Fazia Kenny querer um namorado só para ter a desculpa de grudar nele sob a desculpa de estar assustado - ele sempre quis fazer isso com alguém.

As horas foram passando e logo chegou a hora de jantar. Cartman encerrou a live e os meninos se atropelaram para chegarem à cozinha e pegar mais comida que os demais. Sequer podiam chamar aquilo de comer, pois praticamente inalaram a comida enquanto discutiam os passos restantes para finalizarem o trabalho, pois também o apresentariam quando chegasse o dia. Conseguiram terminar toda a discussão? Conseguiram, mas não sem cuspirem metade da comida na mesa. 

Liane disse que não tinha problema, no entanto, ao dispensar os garotos da cozinha de volta para o quarto, mandando Cartman pegar os colchões e arrumar o cafofo em que Stan e Kenny dormiriam enquanto Kyle ficava encarregado de arrumar a cama que ele e Cartman dividiriam.

Com tudo pronto para descansarem, Kenny e Stan foram negados o direito de emprestar pijamas de Eric, o qual permitiu apenas seu namorado de fazê-lo. Eles não se importaram muito, pois não era a primeira vez que ele mostrava seu favoritismo para com Kyle em relação aos demais. O ruivo, no entanto, fez questão de fuzilá-lo com o olhar, como uma mãe irritada que dava uma bronca silenciosa no filho. Se funcionou ou não, eles não sabiam, pois Cartman apenas mostrou a língua para Kyle e continuou a aprontar-se para a cama.

Assim que colocou a cabeça no travesseiro, Kenny apagou completamente, esquecendo de tudo mais que aconteceu das onze da noite às oito da manhã. Lembrava-se apenas de fechar os olhos e o sono o consumir até que barulhos estranhos o despertaram em algum momento das três da madrugada.

Ao contrário do que o primeiro pensamento que veio em sua mente lhe gritou, não, Cartman e Kyle não estavam chorando. Na verdade, muito pelo contrário. Ao abrir os olhos, a primeira coisa que Kenny percebeu foi que apenas o ruivo estava acordado. Contudo, embora não estivesse acordado, Cartman com certeza não estava calado. De fato, tinha alguém chorando, mas Kenny ficou surpreso de ver que era Cartman e não Stan - que era o caso mais comum em seu círculo de amigos.

Soluços escapavam da garganta de Eric, quase inaudíveis, e suas mãos agarravam-se na blusa de Kyle como se sua vida dependesse disso. O ruivo, em resposta, acariciava seus cabelos castanhos e seu ombro, puxando-o para mais perto de si e o envolvendo em seus braços.

\- Está tudo bem. Shhhh. Eu estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem. - ele sussurrava, não que Kenny estivesse próximo o bastante para ouvir com clareza.

Devido ao sono, o McCormick não conseguiu ficar muito tempo acordado para ver onde aquilo ia parar. Suas pálpebras se fecharam e a escuridão o envolveu ao mesmo tempo que os soluços cessaram.

No dia seguinte, foi como se nada tivesse acontecido. Apesar de Kenny perceber que Kyle e Cartman estavam visivelmente mais próximos naquela manhã, não sabia dizer se foi pelo que aconteceu na noite anterior ou se eles sempre ficavam assim quando o ruivo passava a noite na casa dele e Cartman não sabia lidar com ele tendo que ir embora tão cedo. Típico do Cartman.

Ao capturar o olhar de Stan durante um dos momentos de afeto de Cartman e Kyle na mesa, em que o judeu tomou a mão do gorducho na sua e entrelaçou seus dedos, perfeitamente visível para todos que estavam presentes, soube que o moreno também estava com essa confusão. Também não sabia se isso tudo era pelo que ouviram na noite anterior, se eles estavam mais afetuosos pelo sufoco que Cartman ainda passava com a ausência e morte de seu pai. 

Apesar de tudo, não era da conta deles. O que eles testemunharam na noite passada foi claramente algo que não deviam ter visto, algo pessoal e íntimo demais do casal para ser compartilhado com qualquer um que quisesse saber. Não lhes importava o motivo da cena que se desenrolou ou se esta acontecera mais de uma vez.

Mesmo assim, quando Stan e Kenny estavam prestes a ir embora, Kyle se aproximou deles e os lembrou de não mencionar nada do que tinha acontecido na escola. Justificou-se, dizendo que não queria que o boato se espalhasse pela escola e Cartman, ou Eric em sua perspectiva, acabasse tendo sua vida pessoal mais exposta do que ele já tinha feito com o passar dos anos. 

Pode ser estranho, mas Kyle na verdade era bem reservado quanto à sua relação com Cartman. Eles podiam ser incrivelmente PDA e sair se pegando em qualquer canto da escola? Sim, mas não quer dizer que querem _tudo_ de sua vida juntos exposta para que todos vejam. Kyle e Cartman tinham perspectivas semelhantes quanto à isso: embora seja legal dizer à todos o quanto se gostam e mostrar o dedo do meio na cara de toda a civilização que duvidou deles, também era legal saber de coisas que ninguém mais sabia. Segredos e curiosidades um sobre ao outro que ninguém mais conhecia; hábitos e manias que apenas eles conseguiam ver. Havia um tipo de prazer em guardar essas pequenas informações apenas para seu próprio conhecimento, algo sobre a pessoa amada que apenas eles sabiam. E o hábito de Cartman chorar durante a noite pelas coisas do passado era apenas uma delas.

Para Eric, o prazer estava na sensação que ter a confiança de Kyle trazia. Ele conhecia segredos do judeu que nem mesmo Stan, seu melhor amigo, sabia, e isso o fazia se sentir incrível. Não apenas no sentido de confiança, que era o básico para uma relação, mas também no conforto que era finalmente ser considerado próximo o bastante de Kyle para deter essas informações tão preciosas para ele. Ele tinha esperado por aquilo por tantos anos, e agora finalmente o tinha ao alcance de suas mãos. Anos e anos de angústia e ansiando por apenas uma oportunidade de sentir nem que fosse uma faísca de reciprocidade do homem que amou há quase oito anos. E _finalmente_ o tinha para si. Ele seria muito idiota de jogar tudo com o que sempre sonhou fora por algo tão ridículo como a aprovação dos outros. Teria de ser muito imbecil para isso.

Já, para Kyle, o prazer, além de estar tanto na confiança de Eric quanto no poder que isso o dava, para ele, era como uma forma de protesto, uma forma de rebeldia. Um grande foda-se que podia dizer à sociedade, seus colegas, seus amigos e, principalmente, aos seus pais, que tanto o mantiveram dentro de uma bolha, preso somente às regras deles. Pois, agora, adivinhem, ele está muito feliz ao lado de seu namorado, embora sua carranca não o mostre sempre, e eles não eram nada como seus pais, em especial, sua mãe, imaginavam que seriam. Eric sempre teve o poder de impulsionar isso nele: sua rebeldia, a parte de si que gritava para sair andando enquanto sua mãe gritava com ele e ignorar completamente seus gritos e encheção de saco. Eric o fazia se sentir livre, e ele amava isso. Agarraria-se àquela sensação e a manteria cativa próxima ao seu peito nem que lhe custasse o último suspiro de vida.

E era justamente por isso que precisava se certificar de que as coisas permanecessem da maneira que estavam. Não podia arriscar a abertura de uma brecha e que tudo que se esforçaram tanto para construir venha ao chão como um castelo de cartas. Ambos Eric e Kyle investiram demais naquela relação para tudo ir ao ralo aos quarenta e cinco minutos do segundo tempo, com o fim do Ensino Médio logo ao fim do corredor. Ele deixou isso perfeitamente claro à Stan e Kenny ao confrontá-los na porta da frente da casa de Eric.

Claro, eles já conheciam aquela regra, mas prometeram ao judeu mais uma vez que não diriam nada. Sabiam como era importante para ele se sentir seguro quanto às coisas que aconteciam em sua vida, portanto, prometeram que, saindo por aquela porta, aquele momento, assim como essa conversa, jamais teria acontecido.

Afinal, estavam na casa dos Cartman. 

E o que acontece na casa dos Cartman, fica na casa dos Cartman.


End file.
